It's so obvious
by Little.Latina
Summary: Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler before the events that took place during day two. Oneshot set before season 2.


She loves it when you mess with her head, haven't you noticed it? Oh, really, you haven't? God, it's so obvious!

She loves it when you make her feel dizzy all of a sudden every time your eyes are fixed on her when you think that she doesn't know that you're looking at her. And she loves it when you make her feel dizzy all of a sudden every time you go see her because you 'need help with something work related', when the only thing you want and need is being close to her, so you can breathe the same air she's breathing, so you can feel her breathing.

She loves it when you use your mind games as a drug, although you don't consider them mind games; you are just trying to avoid the situation because you don't want to get hurt again, and did the last woman you loved hurt you! That's why you come and go, you come and go, you turn around and then go back again, you leave her hanging on every single word you say, you leave her wanting more of that you wish you could give but that you think of as something that cannot be given by you because for some reason you believe you're not good enough, you're sure it's going to be nothing but another reason to hurt if you ever let it be, if you ever let it happen...

She loves it when you use your mind games, those mind games you are not even aware of, as a drug, because you never let her have an overdose, and that's what keeps her coming back for more, the fact that you never satisfy her completely: you just let her fantasy about everything that could or might happen between the two of you, the same fantasies you're overwhelmed by, but you never make them come true. And still she keeps coming back for more. The vicious circle works perfectly, doesn't it? It knows no beginning, so neither does it know an end. It will never know one, because those kind of circles never stop, do they?: vicious circles, they are called like that for something, aren't they?

See? That vicious circle works perfectly, haven't you noticed?

Come on, it's so obvious!

Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you? Everyone at CTU can tell she loves the sensation you awake on her, that sweet sensation that assaults her body, soul, heart and mind and brings all kind of thoughts, wild, so un-Michelle thoughts such as "who gives a damn about these stupid, useless files that are occupying my hands, hands that hurt so much 'cause they've never touched your skin, hands that I could use to caress all the way up and down your back while kissing you on the lips?" or "I want to forget, just for a second I want to forget, that you're my boss and I'm not more than a simple employee of yours. I want my mind to shut up, I want my mind to stop me from doing what I want to do no more, I want to throw my arms round your neck, push you up against a wall and never let you go"

You can't tell you haven't noticed. It would be lying if you did so. Please! Come on! You make a living out of interrogating people and fighting terrorism and you are not capable of noticing the woman you work side to side with has developed the habit of bitting on her lower lip every time she sees you because if she didn't then she would end up unleashing all of the feelings that live inside of her? Please, you haven't noticed? It's so obvious!

She loves it when you play the 'innocent boy' role.

A ella le encanta que juegues el papel de 'inocente'. Y de eso es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta. That innocent look you have on your face, she loves it and it drives her crazy out of her mind, out of everything she's always stood for when it comes to one's job and the way you're supposed to behave and the rules that are to be followed, the rules one's supposed to follow religiously. Every time that innocent look appears on your face, every time your eyes let be shown a sign of what Nina's done to you, every time the need of love you deal with every day is slightly shown, she gets weak at her knees and immediatelly wants to be the one to comfort you, the one to make you believe you can love and be loved again without risking the life you have rebuilt (if that you're living can be referred to as a life and not a rutine that is boring and stressing all in one). That 'innocent, defenseless boy' look that appears on your face every time she's standing right in front of you, she loves it. It drives her crazy, it makes her weak at her knees, but she loves it.

She loves it when you suffocate her with your mere presence. Haven't you noticed that it is impossible for her to get some oxygen forced down her lungs, breathe it in, process it and then breathe it out? You haven't noticed? Go stand close to her, look at her seductively (look at her the way you always do; let's be honest: you spend a good part of the day devouring her with those beautiful eyes of yours, and she knows it. And she loves it) and focus on the way she reacts, pay attention to her body language (although it's practically impossible for you to pay to her more attention than you already do: ever since you met her, from the second you met her on, you have been constantly hanging on her every move in a way that would lead one to think she's the only thing your life depends on - and maybe she is -. That's why I can't believe these little things, these little details haven't got noticed by you yet. I can't believe you still don't know how much she likes you).

She loves it when you manipulate her with your smile, even if you may not know you're doing so, even if you are not aware of what you do to her every time that smile lightens up your face. Maybe you don't do it on purpose, but you do it. You do it a lot. And she loves it. She doesn't know if you do it on purpose, but she loves it anyway.

You haven't noticed that yet, have you? The fact that your smile is strong enough to manipulate her in ways she never thought she would be manipulated by a man - or by anyone, truth be told - is completely out of your knowledge. You haven't discovered the effect your smile causes on her yet. This effect is pretty similar to the one her eyes cause on you: a warm, sweet, soft sensation that eats you alive as it makes you enjoy every minute of it. Yes, that's what you feel every time your eyes meet hers, that's what you feel every time those beautiful, big, brown eyes of hers get lost in yours (or are your eyes the ones that get lost in hers?)

Haven't you noticed that she loves you? Haven't you noticed that she is in love with you? God, it's so obvious! How come you haven't noticed it yet?

If you do notice, then you will probably find a way to let her know the feelings are reciprocal, totally reciprocal.

Although you say you don't want to fall in love again, although you swear you won't fall in love again, you say you don't want to believe in love because you have already been hurt and you don't know if you will ever be able to go through something similar for a second time (after all, who wants to redo the way that leads to a Hell you have already experienced?), although you say you got tired of being used and abused by women you've trusted in, although you say it's been a long time since you stopped looking for your other half, your soulmate... Nobody believes it. Nobody believes you. Nobody buys it.

She doesn't buy it, because she knows one day you will be ready to love and be loved again, and she wants to be the one who will be there to witness it. She wants to be the one who will be there watching you take each step, she wants to be there to be the one who will make you feel loved again.

She doesn't buy it, she doesn't believe it, not only because she hopes one day you will be ready to open up to someone again, not only because she hopes she will be that someone... She doesn't believe it because she can read you just like one reads their favorite book, she can read your soul and see that you do want to fall in love again. She knows you haven't given up on love and that you really want to start over new... and she loves the thought of it.

She can read you like a book. You, and all of your moves, you and all of your signs, you and all of your innocent and unconscious games and all that they imply.

That's how she knows you like her as much as she likes you.

And she loves it.

I can't believe you haven't figured it all out yet. I can't believe it hasn't got noriced by you yet.

Because she has noticed it, she has noticed everything, she's got you and everything that you are made of figured out.

And she loves it when you mess with her head. Haven't you noticed it? How come you haven't? God, it's so obvious!

You will soon, you'll see.

You'll notice.

She will make you notice. 


End file.
